


random #1

by Calico_Neko



Series: FAVONE [24]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kise-kun, bergeraklah." Tetapi Kise tetap diam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	random #1

"Kise-kun ... bergeraklah."

Dua kali dorongan pinggul menyambut pinggul, ia terhenti di antara kangkangan kaki, kaki jenjang yang membuka lebar dan bergetar melingkari pinggang pria di atasnya. Bekas gigitan nyata menghiasi kulit beningnya, sedikit keunguan menyamai warna urat-urat berkat gigitan terbilang kekencangan di bagian paha itu.

"Kise-kun..."

Panggilannya yang kedua kali, namun si Kise masih hening. Pinggulnya diam, melupakan remasan-remasan lapar pada batangan yang kini tertanam dalam daging.

"Kise-kun, aku mo-hon."

Tarik, dorong, lalu diam kembali. Kise nyata berbuat jahat pada kekasihnya. Padahal Kuroko sudah berpeluh dan tidak mengharapkan Kise-kunnya berbuat lembut apalagi pasif terhadapnya. Kuroko ingin diporakpandakan. Tidak sadarkah si atas atas remasan yang kian mengerat di bawah sana?

"Maaf, Kurokocchi. Aku... boleh sebentar saja..."

Setitik peluh yang tadi berpegang pada ujung poni pirangnya terjun bebas dan menetes di pipi tirus kekasih mungilnya. 

Baru di situlah Kuroko mengerti arti diamnya. Karena mata tidak pernah berbohong. Ada lapar di balik warna madu itu. Ada dahaga yang kentara dan hanya dapat dihilangkan bila pemuas napsunya rampung.

Memandangi.

Kise suka memandangi tubuh Kurokocchi dari posisi ini. Ia di atas sedang satunya di bawah. Ia melihatnya sebagai sebuah eksplorasi yang indah.

Tulang muka yang rupawan. Leher jenjang sesekali melengkung ke belakang, nampak bekas gigit sebagai bukti kepemilikan. Puting basah bekas rakus dijilat, termasuk jalur saliva membentuk pola di atas dada serta perut. Turun ke bawah, jemari Kise mengelus tegangan keras yang kini mengacung beralaskan perut rata Kuroko. Basah. Dan tangan satunya memegangi pinggang Kuroko sebelah kanan, pinggang ramping yang sesekali turut bergerak tak terkontrol atas dorongan napsu pinggang lainnya.

Kise suka dengan lekukan dan tonlojan tulang pinggangnya. Berlama-lama ibu jari kirinya mengelus membentuk lingkaran pada bagian sana, hanya untuk menjelajah dan mencicip bentukan dan teksturnya. Kise suka warnanya karena sedikit lebih terang dibanding kulitnya yang sedikit lebih kasar.

Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang lebih indah dibanding dengan menyaksikan paha menekuk sembari membuka lebar dari atas seperti ini, memberi akses agar Kise mampu menyatukan tubuh dengan Kuroko. Sentuhan kulit dan daging serta keringat pada bagian bawah adalah penghilang sekaligus pembangkit dahaga Kise. Ia ingin terus memandanginya. Pun merasakan kulit pinggangnya dielus kaki ramping Kurokocchinya.

"Maaf Kurokocchi, boleh sebentar saja aku memandangi Kurokocchi dengan posisi seperti ini?"

Ragu mengangguk karena entah mengapa batang kekasih dalam tubuhnya Kuroko rasakan berkedut dan kian membesar.

Kuroko ingin Kise bergerak, tetapi Kise ingin barang sebentar saja diam untuk memandangi Kuroko dengan kejantanan tertanam menyatu.

"Sebentar saja. Boleh, ya?"

Sebentar yang entah hingga kapan Kuroko tidak tahu.

 


End file.
